King Septimus
by Clay19
Summary: Septimus was taken by DomDaniel A Necromancer and ex-ExtraOrdinary Wizard, and trained him everthing on how to be a Necromancer and Wizard. He then branded 3 black stars on his chest. He found a dragon egg and helped it hatch and found out it was a girl. He then lived with the witches in the forest he then went into the young army for a few years.
1. The History

A long time ago before Hoptep-Ra and even before the first Queen arrived on her Royal barge. There was a small village that was nested by a river bend. The village was a place for refuge from the nearby forest which was a **Darke** and dangerous place. They wanted quiet so they dug a ditch and put up a long, low dry-stone wall beside it. The village traded with the port and with the farmlands, it prospered and grew. But the village came to the attention of the forest creatures who wanted some of the rich pickings they had.

So they would lock their doors and listen fearfully as werewolves, witches and all manner of **Darke Things** came creeping out of the forest. When one night they stole a baby from an open window. They began the wall on their side of the ditch, sealing the gaps in the stones with lime, building it higher than any thought possible. It was thick as a man was tall-and along the top ran a broad path for the new forest Night Patrol to tread on. They worked threw three summers and four freezing winters until the wall surrounded the village and the Castle was born.

But still the occasional **Darke **Forest creature ventured through. The next spring the Castle-dwellers dug their ditch deeper and deeper. Once more they worked into the winter, stopping for the Big Freeze, starting again in the spring. Deeper and Deeper they dug until brown river water began to seep in. They connected the river and the ditch together so the ditch could fill up, which became the moat. The North Gate gatehouse and drawbridge were built some years later.

They called it the One Way Bridge. The summer before the moat was completed a strange thing happened. On a hot midsummer's day a beautiful, ornately gilded barge decked with fluttering red canopies came up the river. The occupants were a beautiful dark-haired young woman with deep violet eyes and her three dark-haired daughters. The villagers gave them the best house which soon became the Place. Over the years the house was added to and improved upon until it grew to become a beautiful long, low building with a turret at either end and wide lawns sweeping down to the river and the Place Landing Stage where the Royal Barge first drew up.

Many year later, when the Queen's great-great-great-great- and then some -granddaughter was Queen. Hotep-Ra the very first ExtraOrdinary Wizard arrived. When he healed the Queen's eldest daughter she decided that she would marry off her second daughter to him and offered him anything else he wanted. All he wanted was a small plot to build a tower. He found a desirable spot at the end of a long, wide avenue known as the Way and within sight of the Place. Here he built the Wizard Tower and became the first ExtraOrdinary Wizard.

And he needed some boat builders to fix his dragon boat. When she saw it she and her two daughters fell in love with it. And she decided to help fix the boat, They had some boats pull her into the Marram Marshes and build a temple over her and a small cottage where they had a white witch keep guard. And with the help of Hotep-Ra he made a secret way to the cottage and all the way to the Queen's room. Hotep-Ra and the second daughter of the Queen got married and had a son. But she died in giving birth to their son, when he found out he took his apprentice and left to build the _House of Foryx_, where all times do meet. But not after the his wifes sister the Queen stopped the two **Darke** Warrior Wizards and put them in her ring where it will be called th Two-faced-ring.

He created the _Queste_ as a game of chance, and the winner of the draw could come and meet him, escorted by the _Questing Guards_. There were twenty-one Questioning Stones in the Draw. All the stones were numbered, so he would know when the _Queste_ were over. He had no idea that Tertius Fume was making it into a game of murder. Their kids became a wizard but he had some violet in his green eyes. Who married a Spirit-Seer that came from the land of the long Knives. They had a kid Who married a **Darke** Witch they soon had a kid. Who married a White Witch who had a kid and so on until they married into the Heap family who had Theo, Zelda and Benjamin Heap.

Theo and Benjamin have a special talent called shape-shifting which means they can turn into anything. Zelda Heap became a White Witch, her brothers Benjamin and Theo became Wizards. Benjamin married Jenna Crackle who is the sister to Betty Crackle who is a White Witch. And the Brother to Ellis Crackle who was the Apprentice to the ExtraOrdinary Wizard DomDaniel who later got killed by him. Benjamin passed on his shape-shifting abilities to his kids who passed it on to their kids. They had seven sons named Alfred, Hengist, Louis, Ernold, Edmond, Garth and Silas. Silas meet Sarah who's parents named Titus Willow and Thomasin Tremaine. Who later had seven kids they were named Simon, Sam, Jo-Jo, Edd & Erik, Nicko and Septimus Heap.

When he was born not after twelve hours the midwife told Sarah that he was dead and took him to the Army base. She then took him and her son and went to the Badlands to where the Ex-ExtraOridanry Wizard was living. DomDaniel branded Septimus Heap with three black stars on his chest which was the symbol of DomDaniel the Necromancer.

Three Years later when Queen Etheldredda great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr eat-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grea t grandaughter Cerys Banda was Queen she married Milo Manda. They had Jenna Banda who looked just like her mother. Milo was a voyager so he went out to gather Treasure for Cerys and their child. Queen Cerys was shoot and killed with the ExtraOrdinary Wizard who was DomDaniel's apprentice who passed the Akhu Amulet To Marcia Overstrand who became the new ExtraOridnary Wizard. She took Jenna and went into the forest and left her on the ground where Silas would be walking by and then left. Silas found the child and took her to his home they soon adopted her. As years passed she grew.

Septimus Heap showed signs of using magic at the age of four but he kept it secret. When he was seven he started using his magic and that's when DomDaniel taught him everything he new about **Darke** magic. At the age of ten he escaped and went to go live in the forest where he learned magic from the Wendron _Witches. But not before having Merrin take his place as DomDaniel's apprentice. He left them after a year of living with them. Along the way he bought a blue stone which he new was a dragon egg._ _He then helped it hatch and raised it in secret. He named her Gretel but he had to let her live in the forest until he called for her. He then went to live in the castle but the young army caught him and made him join. _

_When he went exploring he met his great-great and many great grandmother's ghost. She told him that he is the great-great and so on grandson. And that he had __**Darke**__ witch's, Wendron witch's, Sprit-Seer and Shape Shifter blood running threw his veins with Royalty in him. And that feeling in your head is the connection to the Dragon boat, Wizard Tower and a Place called House of Foryx. She should him where to find the Keye to the Kings Room that is an exact copy of the Queens keye. She told him the secrets of the Castle like the ice tunnels, Dragon house, the Bolt hole where smugglers use to run to the Castle to the Port Palace._


	2. Fight

_He was put on guard duty at the Wizard Tower where he meet the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. _

_She was wearing her winter ExtraOridnary Wizard uniform. Her purple double silk was lined with the softest indigo-blue angora fur. It fell gracefully from her broad shoulders and gathered itself obediently around her pointy feet. They were made of snake-skin, shed from a purple python that shimmered in the light. And the gold and platinum on her ExtraOridinary Wizard belt flashed impressively. Around her neck she wore the Akhu Amulet the symbol and source of the power of the ExtraOridnary Wizard. Marica felt her self being watched and turned around to see a young fine man who was wearing a Dark green tunic and short cloak with thick leather brown boot. He wore a hat that covered his head. His eyes were pale blue. There was a __**Darkness**__ about him, but there was goodness that surrounded him to. He reminded her of the Heaps but she knew there was no Heap in the young Army._

_When he saw her coming back with a girl he saw that she looked like the Queen. She had straight black hair and deep violet eyes she had a cloak around herself. So he told them that he would like to help them which she agreed to. Jenna and Boy 412 introduced themseleves to each other. So they all went up to her room. As they were walking to the stairs they didn't notice the floor greeting Boy 412 which said "Welcome home your Highness and Heir." in amazing colors. He then caught up to them and Marcia dried their clothes and got some food for them to eat. They was a pounding on the door, so Marica went to check who it was and to her aggravation it was Silas Heap, Nikco Heap and Maxie a dirty wolf. She opened the door"Hello Jen." Nicko grinned. He had straw-colored, curly hair and gained his green eyes. Silas had the same straw-colored hair and green eyes, he was wearing his blue Ordinary Wizard robes._

_He stepped carefully into the room and followed by Silas and Maxie. Who was getting slobber over her shoes. "Get that mutt away from me." Marica demanded. "Maxie go lay down. And we decided to come stay over and besides its to dark to go over now." Silas sayed. "Stay here?" she asked. "Now where did I put that present." Silas mumbled as he searched every pocket. Jenna toke Nicko over to the fire so he could warm up. "Nicko this is Boy412 he's in the young army and this is my adopted brother Nicko." Jenna said as she introduced each other. "Silly I'm still your brother." Nicko said while hugging her. "Hello Nicko." Boy 412 greeted him. "Hello Boy 412." Nicko said back. "So you are in the young army what is it like and what are you doing here?" Nicko questioned. "Well the young army sucks. And for why am I here, well it would be because the princes here she looks just like the late Queen's photo." Boy 412._

_"I do." Jenna asked. "Yes you do, I have a picture of her if you want it?" Boy 412 asked. She nodded her head. Boy 412 pulled a picture out of his bag and handed over to her, With shaking hands she grabbed it and looked down at the smiling face of the Queen no her mother because they looked just alike you could hardly tell the difference between them. Jenna let out small tears because she will never know her really mother. Marica and Silas smiled down at her happy that she aleast has a picture of her. "Here it is. Jenna here's your present." Silas said has he handed it over to her._

_It was small and surprisingly heavy for its size. Jenna set her pictured down and tore off the colored wrapping paper and held a little blue drawstring bag in her hand. She carefully pulled the strings, holding her excitement. "Oh, Its a pebble. But a nice pebble dad." she said, not able to hold the disappointment. "Its not a pebble. Its a pet rock, try tickling it under its chin." Silas said. She didn't know where so she tickled it anyway. Slowly the pet rock opened its little black eyes and stretched out four stumpy legs and stood up and walked around her palm. "Oh. Dad it's brilliant," gasped Jenna. Silas smiled "We thought you would like it. Don't fed it to much, otherwise it will get heavy and lazy. And it need a walk once a day." he said. _

_"I will call it Petroc Trelawney" said Jenna. Boy 412 saw Alther first because he awoken his Spirit eyes so he can see ghosts. Maxie yelped as Alther Mella appeared through a picture of Marica in her Apprentice robes. He wore his ExtraOrdinary Wizard cloak, it still had the bloodstains on it. His long white hair was carefully tied back into a ponytail, his beard was neatly trimmed to a point. Alther was looking agitated. "That Linda woman. She's told them where you've gone. And they're coming this way and a Assassin." he said. "Oh, no I'll __**CharmLock**__ the main doors." "Too late she's already in." Alther said. "But how." Marica gasped. She turned around and looked at Silas. "You idiot you forgot to close the doors." she said angrily._

_"Don't call me an idiot." he spluttered. "Stop it!" he shouted. "There is know time to argue. For goodness sake, she's coming up the stairs." Shocked, everyone listened all was quiet. Except of the whisper of the silver stair steadily turning as they brought up a passenger slowly up through the Wizard Tower. Jenna looked scared so Boy 412 put his arm around her and said "I'll keep you safe Jenna." She blushed at the warm feeling when he put his arm around her. Suddenly Maxie put his ears back and gave a bloodcurdling howl. Everyone's hair stood up on the back of their necks._

_Crash! The door burst open. Silhouetted against the light stood the Assassin. Her Face was pale as she surveyed the scene before her. Her eyes glanced coldly around her searching for her prey. In her right hand she carried a silver pistol. The Assassin stepped forward. "You under arrest," she said menacingly. "You will be taken from here to a place and -" Boy 412 sprung into action, he threw himself forward and tackled her threw the door. "Hurry! Get into the rubbish chute." He yelled as he started fighting with the woman. They were shocked when Boy 412 threw himself at the Assassin. "Boy 412-" said Jenna but before she could say anything else Marica threw Silas, Maxie, Nicko, Jenna and then threw herself down the chute. When Boy 412 knew they were gone he shot of a __**ThunderFlash**__ at her and then jumped threw the chute following the others._

_Marcia did a __**Cleaning Spell**__ on the way down. The chute was cold and slippery as they were swirled around. They came falling out of the chute ending up at the Riverside Amenity Rubbish Dump. "We shouldn't have left him with the Assassin." Jenna told them. "Jenna he will be fine, he was trained for this kind of stuff." Marica said. She was about to close it but Boy 412 came flying out. "Boy 412, I was so worried that something bad had happen." Jenna said. "No need to worry. I'm here." Boy 412 said. "I've filled the chute back up with the rubbish and done a __**Lockfast and Weld Spell**__ on the rat door." Marica said. They heard some ruckus and saw Sally Mullin walking towards them. Marica asked her if they could use a boat. "Across you can take Muriel. Just let me gather up some food and clothes." Sally said before taking them down to the bunkhouse. _

_Jenna and Nicko were all to pleased to change into something else. Marica did a __**Clean-up Spell**__ on Jenna, Nicko and Boy 412. Silas did a __**Change of Dress Spell**__ on himself. Marcia then used a __**Second Dry Clean Spell**__ which turned into a __**One-Minute Dry Clean Spell. **_


	3. They escape from the Hunter

After they got food and some nice clean clothes they got on the Muriel and set off. They decided to go to the Marram Marshes Silas's Aunt Zelda lived. The cottage was enchanted so they guessed they would be safe for there for a moment.

A few miles downriver the sailboat Muriel was running with the wind, and Nicko was in his element. He stood at the helm of the small crowded boat and guided her skillfully alonng the channel that wound down the middle of the river, where the water flowed swift and deep.

The spring tide was ebbing fast and taking them with it, while the windhad risin enough to make the water choppy and send Muriel bouncing through the waves. "I hope Sally will be all right." she said. Silas looked down at her, "So do I." he says.

"She'll be all right. I gave her my **Keepsafe**." Marcia says. "You gave her one of your belt **charms**." Silas, amazed. "Your **Keepsafe**? Wasn't that a bit risky? You might need it." he says. "The Keepsafe is there to be used when the need is great enough, and plus she will join up with Sarah. Now be quiet I think i'm going to be sick."

They all fell quiet, except Nicko telling Boy 412 what to do, but he was already doing the right things. "Muriel's doing nicely, Nicko. Yor'ru a good sailor." said Silas some time later. "Wll Boy 412 heled." Nicko said. "Is that the Marram Marshes, Dad?" asked Nicko after a while, pointing to the disstant riverbank on his left.

In the distance you could see a vast strecth of flat low-laying land, dusted with snow. "Perhaps yo should sail that way a bit, Nicko," suggested Silas, waving his arm in the direction where Nicko was pointing. "Then we cankeep an eye out for the Deeper Ditch, That's the one we need."

Boy 412 wraps his arms around Jenna, she smiles as she rests her head, on my shoulder. 'Looks like Jenna and Boy 412 are getting along, pretty well.' she thought, smiling at young love. Silas hoped he could remember the way to Deeper Ditch, whicj was the channel that led to Keeper's Cottage, where Aunt Zelda lived.

It had been a long time since her had been to see Aunt Zelda, and the marshland all looked much the same to Silas. Nicko had just changed course and was heading in the direction of Silas's waving arm when a beam of light cut through the darkness behind them. The Hunter and his gang had caught up to them.

"It's the Hunter, isn't it?" Jenna asked. Everybody knew she was right. "Yesit's the Hunter. I n a fast-pursuit bullet boat." Boy 412 said, making them all look at him. "I know about the Hunter, he wont give up." Marcia didn't reliaze it but she didn't feel sick.

Becasue the boat had stoped bouncing. I n fact it had stoped doing anything at all, execpt driwft. Marica looked accusingly at Nicko. "Get a move on, Nicko. What have you slowed down for?" "There's nothing I can do. There's know wind," he muttered.

"Well, we can't just sit here," said Marcia, anixiously watching the searchlight coming rapidly closer. "The bullet boat's going to be here in a few mintues." "Can't you rustle up some wind for us?" Silas asked Marica, agitated. "I thought you did **Element Control** on the Advanced Course. Or make us invisble. Come on, Marica. Do something."

"I can't just rustle up some wind, as you put it. There's nowhere near enough time. And you know **Invisibilitly** is a personal spell. I can't do it for anyone else." "Will have to use the paddles."said Nicko. They all grabed a paddle and started paddiling as fast as they could, slolwy, far to slowly, Muriel crept toward the safetly of the Marram Marshes.

While the bullet boat's searchlight swung back and forward across the water, mercilseesly seeking out its prey. When Jenna saw the bullet boat, and the shape of the Hunter in the prow, she felt brave enough to talk. "Marica," said Jenna, "We're not going to reach the marshes in time. You must do something. Now!"

Although, she looked surprised at being spoked to so directly, she approved. Spoken like a true Princess, she thought. 'I could use a fog.' "Okay stop paddling," she instructed, "Keep stll. And be quiet. Very quiet." they did as they were told.

Marica gingerly stood up, wishing the floor wouldnt move. She took a deep breath and threw her arms wide, her cloak flying out like a pair of purple wings. **"Murken Wake!"** the ExtraOrdinary Wizard whispered as loud as she dared. **"Murken Wake and Refuge Make!"** They all watched as thick white clouds gathered themsleves togther in the bright moonlit sky, quickly obscuring the moon and bringing down a deep chill into the night air.

In the darkness everything beca,e deathly still as the first delicate tendrils of mist started rising from the black water. Faster and faster the tendrils grew, gathering togther and growing in to thick swathes of **Fog**, as the mist from the marshes rolled ovver the ater to join them. Soon Muriel was covered by a deep white thickness that stuck a damp chill into their bones.

"Stop!" Hunter's voice boomed through the **Fog**. The splash of the oraes ceased and the buttle boat drifted to a halt. Thye all held their breath. "We have them!" the Hunter said. "This is a **Hexed Fog **if I ever saw one. And what do you always find in the midle of a **Hexed** **Fog**? One hexing Wizard. And her accomlices." his low-safteiesed chuckle drifted through the **Fog** and made Jenna shiver.

Jenna hated the hunter's oily voice. She wanted to sout at him that she was in charge. "Marica cant you do a **Begird and Preserve** or a **Projection**." Boy 412 asked her. "The **Projection** could work but not the other." When she heard the metallic click of the silver bullet. She closed her yes and **Projected.** She **Projected** an image of the Muriel and all it's occupants sailing out of the **Fog **at full speed.

Like all **Projections** it was a mirror image, but she hoped that in the darkness, and with leirum already sailing away fast, the hunter would not notice. "Sir!" came the shout of an orsman. "They're trying to outrun us, sir!" The sounds of the pistol being primed ceased. The hunter swore.

"Follow them, you idiots!" he screamed at them. Slowly the bullet boat pulled away from the **Fog**. "Faster!" yelled the Hunter angrily, unable to bear the sight of his prey escaping him for the third time that night.

Marcia was very snappy. Keeping two spells on the go was a tough one. Especially since one of them, being a **Projection**, was a **Reverse** form of **Magyk** and , unlie most spells that Marica used, still had links to the **Darke** side-the** Othe****r** side. As she like to call it. It took a brave and skillful Wizard to use Reverse Magyk without inviting the **Other** in.

Althher had taught Marica well, for many of the spells he had learned from DomDaniel did indeed bring **Darke Magyk**, and Alther had become adept at blocking it out. She was all to aware that all the time she was using the **Projection**, the **Other** hovered above them, waiting to break the spell.

"For goodness sake, get this boat moviing Nicko," she snapped. Nicko looked hurt. "Somenones got to paddle it, then," he muttered. "And it could help to see where I'm going." Withsome effort, and a consequent increase in snappinesis, she cleard a tunnel through the **Fog**.

Septimus knew how hard it was having to use a huge amount of Magyk energy and skill, and he flet a grudging respect for her. They silently paddle through the Fog, while Nicko steered the boat. Nicko soon felt the boat scraping along the sand. They reached the safetly of the Marram Marshes. Marica breathed a igh of relief and let the Fog disperse. Everyone relaxed, as they made it.

As Jenna and Nicko got out of the boat, they sat down to rest. When Septimus looked up he could see powerful **Magyk**. He could see the haze of **Magyk** energy that surrounded her. It glowed a shimmering pruple, flickering across the surface off her ExtraOrdinary Wizard cloak. Giving her dark curly hair a deep purple shine.

Marcia's brillant green eyes glittered as she gazed into infinity, observing a silent film that only she could see.


	4. DomDaniel returns

The leiruM was sailing fasttoward the wide mouth of the riverand had nearly reached the open sea at the port. They were, to the Hunter's amazment, reaching incredible speeds for a small sailing boat, and although the bullter boat wa still in sight with the boat they couldn't catch up to them. Just then Maxie licked Marica's hand breaking her concentration for a second, making the boat dispair.

"Turn around you fools." he was Jenna who saw the search light comiing around the bend. "They're coming back!" she yelled."We've got to hide the boat," said Nicko, and pushed the boat clear of the sand, and pulled it along the Deepen Ditch. The sopund of the Hunters screaming at the orsman drifted across the water.

"**Dive!**" Marica muttred. The Hunter got up and did a smersault in the air before landing into the frezzing water. With that the orasman moved back in helped him in before returning to the castle. "Serves him right," said Marica. "Horrible little man."

"Not entirely professional," a familiar voice boomed from the bottom of the ditch, "But in my days I would have done it to." "Alther!" gasped Marica, turning pink."Uncle Alther!" yelled Jenna happily. She scrambled down the bank and joined Alther, who was standing on the beach with a fishing rod.

Boy 412 followed her down. "Princess!" Alther beamed and gave her a ghostly hug, which always made hermfeel warm. "Are you coming with us, Unlce Alther?" sheasked. "Sorry, Princess. I can't. You know the rules of Ghosthood:

_A Ghost may only tread once more_

_Where, living, he has gone before_

And, unfortunaly, as a boy I never got father than this beach here. Now," said Alther changining the subject, "is that a picnic basket I see there." Under the some rope was the picnic basket that Sally Mullin had made for them. Silas heaved it out.

"Oh, my back," he groaned. "What has she put in it?" Sdilas lifted the lid. "Ah, that explains it." He sighed. "Stuffed full of barley cake. Still, it made good ballast, hey?" "Dad," remonstrated Jenna. "Don't be rude. Anyway, we like barley cake, don't we Nicko?"

Nicko pulled a face, but Boy 412 looked hopeful, he was hungry. Under the barley cake, was a tinder box and dry kindling, a can of water, some chocolqte, sugar and milk. Silas started making a fire and then hetting the can of water to boil.

Before adding the choclate and milk, and then mixed it the way he liked. When ut was about to boil over her added the sugar and stirred. They passed it around the fire, each taking a sip. Then they dug into the barley cake and ate almost a whole slab.

When Alther saw they were done eating, he walked over. "Something happened after you left," he said quietly. "DomDaniel has come back." "What?" gasped Marica. "He can't come back. I'm the ExtraOrdinary Wizard—I have the Amulet. And I've left the Tower stuffed full of Wizards-there's enough **Magyk** in that ower to keep the old has=been buired in the Badlands where he belongs."

"Are yoi sure." she asked. "I saw him myself. As soon as Muriel had rounded Raen's Rock, he Materialized in the Wizard Tower courtyard, The whole place crackled with **Darke Magyk**. Smelled terrible. Sent the Wizards into a blind panic, scurring here, and there." Alther told them.

"Tht's disgraceful. What were they thinking of? I don't know, the quantily of the average Ordinary Wizard is appalling nowdays," said Marica, casting a glance at Silas's direction. "And where was Endor? She's meant to be my deputy-don't tell me Endor panicked as well?" "No. No, she didn't. She came out and confronted him. She put a **Bar** across the doors to the Tower."

"Oh, thank goodness. The Tower is safe." she said. "No Marica, it's not. DomDaniel struck Endor down with a Thunderflash. She's dead. I'm sorry," he said. "Dead," Marica mumbled. "Then he removed the Wizards." he said. "All of them? Where to?" she asked.

"They all shot off toward the Badlands-there was nothing they could do. I expect he's got them in one of his Burrows down there." he told them. "Oh, Alther." "Rhen the Supreme Custodian-that horrible lettle man—arives with his retinus bowing, and scraping and practically drooling all over his Master. The next thing you know he's escoruted DomDaniel into the Wizard Tower and up to...er, well, up to your room, Marica."

"_My room? DomDaniel is in my room?"_ she yelled. "Well, you'll be pleased to know he was in no fit to appreciate them by the time he got up there, as they had to walk all the way up. There wasn't enough Magyk left to keep the stairs working. Or anything else in the Tower for that matter." he said.

Maricqa skhool her head in disbelief. "I never thought DomDaniel could do this. Never." she said. "NO, neither did I," said Alther. "I thought," said Marica. "that as long as we Wizards could hang on until the Princess was old enough to wear the Crown, we would be alright. Then we could get rid of those Custodians, the Young Army and all the creeping **Darkenesse** that infested the Catle and makes people's lives so miserable."

"So did I," said Alther. "but I followed DomDaniel up the stairs. He was blatheering on to the Supreme Custodian about how he couldn't believe his luck—not only had you left the Castle, but you had taken the one abstacle to his return with you."

"Obstacle?" she asked. "Jenna." he said. Jenna gazed at Alther in dismay, "Me? An obstacle? Why?" Alther sated at the fire deep in thought. "It would seem, Princess, that you have somehow been stoping that awful old **Necromancer** from comeing back to the Catle. Just by being ther. And verly likely your mother did to. I always qondered why he sent the Assassin for the Queen and not for me."

'So if I can get back in the Castle I can stop him.' Septimus thought. Jenna shivered. She suddenlt felt very afraid. Boy 412 put his arm around her, puling her close to keep warm. "That's enough now, Alther. There's no need to frighten us all out of are wits. The Custodians are simply a load of thugs that any decednt ExtraOrdinary Wizard would have seen off years ago."

"I am not going to just si here and be insulted like this," Marica spluttered. "You have no idea the things we have tried to get rid of them. No idean at all. It's been all we can do to keep the Wizard Tower going sometimes. And with no help from you, Silas Heap."

"Well. I don't know what what the fuss is about, Marica. DomDaniel is dead." Silas replied. 'Hah, if he's dead then I was be taught by a ghost,' Septimus thought. "No, he's not." said Marica quietly. "Don't be silly, Marica," snapped Silas. "Alther threw him off the top of the Tower fortly years ago."

Jenna and Nicko gasped. "Did you really, Uncle Alther?" asked Jenna. "No!" exclaimed Alther crossly. "I didn't. He threw himself off." "Well, whatever," said Silas stubbonrly. "He's still dead." "Not necessarily..." said Alther in a low voice, starring into the fire.

"What did happen on top of the Wizard Tower with DomDaniel, Uncle Alther?" Jenna whispered. "Okay, Well I followe him outside the building. And when he was within my grasp, DomDaniel had reached the pinnalce of the Pyramid, s small square platform of hammered gold inlaid with the silver hieroglyphs that **Enchant** the Tower."


End file.
